Total Pokemon Action 2
Season Two of Total Pokemon Action! ﻿Sign-Ups Shaymin-Alfan3000 Zoroark -TheEvilOctorock Delcatty-Ex-Cat Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree-First123 Pidgeotto-First123 Ursaring-Ex-Cat Buneary-Alfan3000 Sneasel-Alfan3000 Crobat-Ex-Cat Empoleon-Alfan3000(Till he debuts)(Porygon-Z-Liam is Great Wailmer-Liam is Great Pikachu-Morg tdi Gallade-Morg tdi Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard(evolved during in the aftermath)-Ex-Cat Dusknoir-Ex-Cat Waruvile/Waruvial-Liam is great Grotle/Torterra-Liam is great Togepi/Togetic/Togekiss-Liam is great Manaphy(being the host for now until Alfan3000 cames back)-Liam is great Newbies(Two Per User) 1.Charmander-Ex-Cat 2.Dusknoir-Ex-Cat 3.Waruvile-Liam is great 4. Grotle-Liam is great 5. Togepi-Liam is great( if thats okay?) Pre-Chat HOST-BLAZIKEN-Alfan3000 Host Substitution-Manaphy-Liam is great Pre-Chat ﻿Emboar: Whee! Hi guys! ﻿Lucario:I guess Cynaquil didn't qualify he is probably on a roller coaster. Butterfree:Sup guys! Pidgeotto:Hi I guess... Emboar: even if you was a pidgeot, you would not be a bully! (CONF: I'm just asking?) Lazor:sense arceus hasnt sent either me or Razor back were stuck here just to mess with all of you ^^ were not competing so we can mess with you outside of challenges lol -Roller Coaster- Cyndaquil:WOOHOO -TPA2- Lucario:I think I was correct. Pidgeotto:*To Emboar*:No... -roller caster- Charmander:AWSOME IDEA CYNDAQUIL! Dusknoir:*barfs*why did you 2 talk me into this?*barfs again* -at TPA2- Emboar: *to pidgeotto* have you been thinkin' about evolving? Waruvile: *sarcasm* That's a first! Porygon-Z: (CONF: What is he talkin' about? I don't know about this!) Waruvile: (CONF: i'm only teasing!) -Roller Coaster- Cyndaquil:YEAH!!!!!!!! -TPA2- Lucario:I have a feeling I was correct. Emboar: what was? Ex-Cat:pre chat was cut off Lucario:The Cyndaquil Roller Coaster. Emboar: *to pidgeotto* have you been thinkin' about evolving? Pidgeotto:No not really. -Roller Coaster- Cyndaquil:THIS IS AMAZING! -At TPA2- Dusknoir:urg... I need a barf bag*barfs*(CONF)*barfs* Charmander:when i win im going back for a victory party!>=D Lucario:Charmander lets just hope you aren't an Ezekiel. Emboar: *to pidgeotto* will you plan to evolve someday? Charmander:no im not but empoleon was. oh hey a peliper! Pidgeotto:*To Emboar*Probably not*To Charmander*Lets hope he isn't being too tortured. Grotle: me too! Porygon-Z: *gulps* Ononokus: who is? Empoleon's letter:because I'm the sultan of russia, anyone who pisses me off will get pwnd. Waruvile:*reading the letter* What does he mean by that, pidgeotto & Butterfree? Empoleon's letter:PS it means what it means. Waruvile: eeep! *hide in a bush* Razor:*is in bush* FALCON! PAWNCH!*sends waruvile flying halfway across camp* Arceus:*destoys Razor and Lazor, and daikenki by accident(since liam has too many) Ex-Cat did you not see the 5 times i said they were waiting for arceus to send them back to there own dimension? Daikenki: HEEEEEEELP! Waruvile: *is Ko'ed* Urk....Urrrrggh....Urrrff! Daikenki: I've had enough of Razor & Lazor! I QUIT *goes to TPA: AFTERMATH 2* Zoroark:Hi guys Emboar: (CONF: That was quick, and there wasn't an elimination, how wierd?) Wailmer: hi zoroark! Zoroark:(CONF)I hope I get further this time Wailmer: *sighs* liamisgreat: i'll talk more 2morrow! Liam is great: im back! Wailmer: (CONF: When wonder never sees) Pre-Vote Blaze: Vote! Wailmer: what 4? (Liam, could you lose somebody to even it up?) Blaze: No teams this season!Ha! Porygon-Z: Ononokus! Ononokus: Porygon-Z Emboar: Porygon-Z Togepi: Porygon-Z Wailmer: Porygon-Z Waruvile: Porygon-Z, i'm afraid! Grotle: Hasta La Vista, Porygon-Z Pidgeotto:Porygon Z made it to the merge last season now he is a threat to all of us. Lucario:Porygon Z sorry. Butterfree:Porygon Z. Blaze: Porygon-Z gets invincibility! NOW vote for eliminaton. Psyche. Porygon-Z: Huh? Emboar: (CONF: Urf..What just happened?) Ononokus: Don't you mean Porygon-Z is out! Cuz he was a threat to us all! Grotle: Yeah! Blaze: This season is about surprises. Porygon-Z: i quit! Emboar: what the....? (No more quitters! Quit, and all of your characters lose!) Blaze: I do not think so. Porygon-Z: *returns* sorry guys i'm not just myself today! Blaze: Vote. Porygon-Z: Ononokus! Ononokus: Togepi Emboar: Wailmer Togepi: Wailmer Wailmer: Ononokus! Waruvile: Wailmer, i'm afraid! Grotle: Emboar! Blaze: wailmer is out! Challenge 1# Blaze:Last two to sign in are out! Lucario Butterfree Pidgeotto Emboar Ononokus Togepi Waruvile Grotle Porygon-Z Sneasel Shaymin Buneary Pikachu Gallade Dusknoir Ursaring Delcatty Charmander Blaze: Empoleon and Zoroark are out, but Emp may return, if he gets out of jail. Charmander:PWND! Vote 1# Blaze: You know the drill. Vote! Shaymin, Buneary, and Sneasel: Porygon-Z is a threat! Ursaring:Shaymin kinda ticked me off last season and hes a threat. Porygon-Z: Ononokus! Ononokus: Porygon-Z Emboar: Porygon-Z Togepi: Porygon-Z Wailmer: Porygon-Z Waruvile: Porygon-Z, i'm afraid! Grotle: Hasta La Vista, Porygon-Z Blaze: Porygon-Z is out! Grotle: *to porygon-z* heh heh heh sucker! Challenge 2# Blaze: List Empoleon's titles, in order. Ursaring:Empoleon,king of england,king of france, sultan of russia, empoleon again, empoleon(prisoner) Emboar: i guessing king of england & france, sultain of russia Empoleon again & empoleon as a prisoner Togepi: Me too Waruvile: me three Grotle: me four! Waruvile: (CONF: I didn't know what to agree on? But what the heck!) Shaymin: King of England, President of France, Emperor of Russia. Blaze: You win! Vote 2# Blaze: Pick another for invincibility. Shaymin: Sneasel. Emboar: I vote Charmander Waruvile:*Glows, evolves into Waruvial* Charmanderl! Togepi: Charmander Grotle: Charmander Pidgeotto:Uh...Ursaring? Butterfree:Ursaring. Lucario:Ursaring. Emboar: *confused* Did you vote for Togepi cuz he's cute? Pidgeotto:No he seems like a threat. Togepi: *Glows* Wha...Huh? Waruvial: *acts like elvis presley* What's this? uh huh! Emboar: Could it be? Ursaring:its sultan of russia. i vote pigeotto Charmander:pigeotto*starts glowing*finally! Togetic:*evolves into Togetic* I bring joy to everyone, also happiness. I vote the newly evolved Charmeleon! Lucario:We changed our votes. Togetic: Ours too! Ex-Cat:no you dont do that what did charmeleon even do? thats just f'd up liam is great: its ok, this is for invisibility E-Cat:u mean invincibility? and i though dis was elimination First123:Same but Charmeleon is a cool Pokemon its the best fire pokemon only second to Cyndaquil but he is a threat. Liam is great: Urk! Ex-Cat:hes ment to be the little guy whos there to make everything funnier. First123:Oh I though he was the Izzy guy. Ex-Cat:after he evolved sorta half and half LIAM IS GREAT: if pidgeotto evolved. then it can fly up to twice the speed of sound & goes upto nearly 1 mile! Shaymin and Sneasel are safe. This is elimination. RUSSIANS DO NOT HAVE SULTANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Empoleon:*is hit by a meteor fro the planet of failure* Charmelon:LMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaze: Charmeleon is out! Ononokus: No plz, vote me off! (CONF: i tried to save him, but it failed, sorry guys *starts to cry*) Lucario:I would sacrifice myself but then me,Caterpie,and Pidgeotto would lose sorry. Pidgeotto:Sorry but I voted Ursaing. Butterfree:Good luck Party Dude. Ononokus, you can co-host the new aftermath with Charmeleon, if you want. Ononokus: *sarcasm* It was just a figure of speech Ursaring:no il take charmeleons place in getting voted off. Char is E-LIM-I-NA-TED!!!!!!!!!!He may come back if he startsa new aftermath. Ursaring:*sigh* very well. Togetic: Urk....*snivel, sob* It's all my fault *cries, then steps on a shiny stone* oops! Grotle: Doesn't that mean....? Emboar: Yep, Togetic is evolving! Togekiss:*evolves into Togekiss* Huh? Chat 2# Togekiss: we felt kinda silly voting charmeleon off (CONF: Everyone makes mistakes. Don't they?) Emboar: *sadly* Yeah! Grotle:Urf...Urrrggh!*Glows* Torterra:*evolves into Torterra* I feel silly! (CONF: It's sad for us & the team to see charmeleon eliminated so quickly) Ursaring:that was just a messed up elimination. Lucario:Yeah. Ononokus: *finds an egg* Look what i found? Emboar: *gasps* a pokemon egg, cool! Torterra: looks blue & red & its in water to me! Ursaring:if alfan wouldnt get ticked off i would hyperbeam blaze ???:*egg hatches*.............Mana Manna! Delcatty:omg! a manaphy! Manaphy: What? huh? where am I? Ursaring:hell. Delcatty:*slaps ursaring* Total pokemon action 2 Manaphy: Oh, I see *uses heart swap on Ursaring & Torterra, which swaps their bodies* Torterra:*in ursaring's body**confused* what the! What's this? Ursaring:WTF?!?*tries to explode but instead used leaf storm* Torterra:*in ursaring's body, then uses close combat, but it fails* plz change us back manaphy? Manaphy:*uses heart swap again & ursaring & torterra are back in their rightful bodies* Torterra: Phew! Ursaring:thank you Torterra: (CONF: that manaphy sure knows decent attacks!) Ursaring:(CONF)thus furthing this place being hell to me. but manaphy is pretty strong. Manaphy:*sniffle..sob**cries WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Torterra: Urrrrk! Why is she crying? Manaphy:*cries* I'M SORRY, TORTERRA & URSARING *cries even more* Ursaring:*gives blue gummi*there there... calm down. Manaphy:*stops crying, then eats blue gummi* Anyways, my apologies, i can't help myself with that attack. also you can know hammer arm & close combat too! Ursaring:rly? il try that out later. Manaphy:*smiles*(CONF: I love helping out people, even Ursaring!) Arceus:*destoys Manaphy* Manaphy: HEY! THAT'S UNFAIR! Mr Rude:*in bushes* I'll give you unfair! *farts* Manaphy, Emboar & Torterra: *angrily* MR RUDE Challenge 3# Blaze:Cliff dive, go! Ursaring:*to arceus*what did manaphy do?*jumps off cliff and does a flip* Butterfree:WOOHOO!*Jumps and lands perfectly* Lucario and Pidgeotto:*Jumps and lands* Manaphy: *does an amazing spin & flip while falling, then uses bubble to land safely on her feet! Emboar: *jumps & lands* Waruvial: *jumps & lands**elvis presley's voice* Yeah baby, uh huh! Togekiss: *jumps & lands* Ononokus: *jumps & lands* Torterra: *jumps & lands* Crobat:*flies down to the bottom* ya Emboar:(CONF: Butterfree, Pidgeotto & Lucario did an awesome job, i'd give them a rare candy.) Delcatty:*jumps & lands* Dusknoir:*teleports to bottom*lol Manaphy: What the...! Torterra: *sees dusknoir* You evolved! Dusknoir:ya I no iv been a dusknoir for a while. and I can do this :D*blows up a difrent cliff with shadow ball* Manaphy cannot play! No newcomers! Dusknoir:il teleport manaphy to the aftermath.*teleports manaphy to the aftermath* Shaymin:*jumps* Sneasel and Buneary:*Jump* Blaze: Gallade and Pikachu are out. Vote 2# Blaze: Vote for who you want to lose. Emboar: Dusknoir Waruvial: Sneasel Togekiss: Sneasel Ononokus: Sneasel Torterra: Sneasel Good news! Shaymin and company quit. Liam is great, I give the camp to you because I am too busy. New Host manaphy!(I may return to host!) Ononokus: wha! Dusknoir:what did i miss? Manaphy: nothing, i'm being host until blaze returns! Ononokus: What the.....! :-O Emboar: Your kidding! Waruvial: Manaphy, the host? Manaphy: Yep! anyways. since sneasel had the most votes! Sneasel is out! Dusknoir:I figured out a new trick. someone come stand about 3 ft. in front of me. and it has to be someone who won't get KOed from heavy attacks Blaze: One last thing. Since I had all of my characters quit, I am taking Dusknoir to the Aftermath. He just lost. Goodbye! Dusknoir:how? Blaze: My characters quit. Dusknoir got the last vote that counts. Dusknoir:can I talk to you real quick behind that cliff? Manaphy&Blaze: No! Dusknoir:fine*teleports to TPAA2 Oh, Buneary is out and Empoleon is back! Ursaring:i thought he was dead. Manaphy: oh empoleon, you're back! Ononokus: *to ursaring* i thought he was too! Chat 3# Emboar: Hi guys, hi empoleon, you're alive! Ononokus: how did you survive? Ursaring:empoleon are you a figment of our weird imaginations? Empoleon:I have control over the planet of fail. Fail and be destroyed! Ursaring:*to onokus and emboar*can i slash him? Waruvial: i guess! *uses hyper beam on empoleon* Ursaring:HAMMER ARM!*hammer arms Empoleon* Empoleon: I QUIT! Emboar: *to ursaring* Pokemon don't die, they faint! Pidgeotto:*Flying*How did he die? Team Rocket killed a Marowak. Pokemon can die. Ursaring:you shouldn't have used hyperbeam. Dora attacks! Waruvial: Outrage! Emboar: *to pidgeotto* ursaring ko'ed empoleon! Ursaring:HYPERBEAM!KAH MEH... HA MEH... HAAAA!!!!!*KOs Dora* liam is great: bad idea, it's going to set a bad example for the other campers, you know! Ex-Cat:what i cant use dbz refrences? or ko dora? or do both? liam is great: sadly yes, otherwise ursaring may get disqualified/eliminated for it! Ex-Cat:well ive been waiting for a good time to use dbz refrence and your using dora. kinda makes me have to do it. Waruvial: (CONF) *sighs* it's going to cauz difficulties! NOT! Challenge 4# Manaphy: its going to be dodgeball! Ursaring:I was born for this >:D*picks up all of the dodge balls then jugles them* we startin now? Manaphy: yep! Emboar: *rolls behind ursaring, hitting him!* Ononokus: *dodges the hit by Togekiss* Ursaring:*dodges then throws a 30mph dodge ball right at emboar*(Ex-Cat:he was juggeling the dodge balls, so how did any1 get 1?) Emboar: *dodges the hit, then hits Togekiss* Ha! Ursaring:*throws all dodge balls in every direction infront of him*(lets call it a rap for today. i gtg now* liam is great: we'll finish the game 2morrow! Butterfree: *Throws ball at Ursaring*I am an excellent dodger. Emboar: *hands a ball to butterfree* here you go! Ononokus: *hits Waruvial* Butterfree: So basically only me,Lucario,Pidgeotto, and who else are in? Pidgeotto: Oh what? Emboar: Waruvial, me, Ononokus, togekiss & Torterra. plus empoleon quitted, ursaring is still in, delcatty, crobat! Lucario: I am a weak thrower but I'll give it a shot*Throws it at Waruvial*Oh sorry. Waruvial: *dodges it* no sweat! *hits togekiss & ursaring* Pidgeotto: *Hits Waruvial* Ononokus: *throws one at butterfree, but emboar shields him, hitting emboar instead* Ex-Cat:i was busy people. so ya you guys friggen suck. First123: I am not voting you out. Butterfree:*Throws one and Ononokus* Eliminated 25th: Wailmer 24th: Zoroark 23rd: Porygon-Z 22nd: Charmeleon 21st: Pikachu 20th: Gallade 19th: Sneasel 18th: Shaymin(quit) 17th: Dusknoir 16th: Buneary 15th: Empoleon(quit)